


My soulmate

by betawhitewolf



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fluff and Angst, How Do I Tag, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 13:10:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14934884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/betawhitewolf/pseuds/betawhitewolf
Summary: Steven and Lars Journey on being soulmates.





	My soulmate

**Author's Note:**

> Oof I started this a long time ago and I just finished the first chapter! So expect kinda spacey updates but I am going to Finnish this and its going to be a long one lmao!

Soulmates usually didn't start feeling each others pain until the age of five, and most parents would speculate that even then it was to soon for their kids to feel the pain of another person. 

Greg was always concerned for Steven once he was born, being part gem, he wasn't sure if the kid would end up with a human or gem mate, and he's seen how badly injured gems could get. 

Steven seemed completely fine, feeling just little bits and pieces of his soulmate every now and again. 

Sometimes it would be a small burning sensation on his hand or maybe the feeling of getting cut; it was never sever enough to cause panic so Greg ruled out the possibility of it being a gem.

Steven lived his life practically normally, of course being part gem caused a slightly weird childhood for him but Steven never minded at all, knowing full well he would never trade away any of this. 

By the age of 10 was the first time Steven felt serious pain through his soul-link, it first started out as a light burning sensation that quickly sky rocketed until it felt like his ears were being torn apart. 

Steven's first reaction was to cry out in anguish, his second was to grab a hold of his ears like touching them would stop the awful pain. 

The young boy sat curled up for a good while, until the pain soothed into a soft sting that was bearable though Steven would still reach up and rub his ears anytime it would flare up. 

Steven dealt with this weird random pain for over a month, and every time the pain would start Steven could feel intense excitement and worry flow though the bond along with it. 

He was always concerned as to why his soulmate was excited when they were also in so much pain. 

Steven grew use to it though as he reached the age of 12 the mysterious pain had finally stopped randomly appearing, being more periodical, rather than random. 

Steven could still feel his mate through the bond, these small feelings of worry or even excitement even though the pain had calmed down.

So the child went around doing his normal business, sometimes he would go visit the big donut, bouncing excitedly at the thought of getting his favorite treats and seeing some of his favorite people. 

He was always so excited to see Lars, bouncing around and smiling happily at the teen who would just sneer at him. 

Steven never understood why he was so drawn to him; he happily excepted it though, trying his best to be friends with Lars. 

Steven's first suspicion as to why he would be drawn to him, was when frybo had tossed the teen like a rag doll at him and Peedee.

When Lars back slammed into the table, Steven felt like he was the one who had just got tossed and was choking on fries; nausea and fear mixing in his stomach as Lars shot up, shouting that he didn't even like fries, before running off. 

Steven spent a week trying to decipher what had happened, what he had felt! 

Anytime he was around Lars now Steven would get flustered and stutter over his words twisting his fingers into the edge of his shirt. 

Lars would just glare and raise a eyebrow at him, the look in his eyes as uninterested as always. 

Steven, from then on out, always has this urge to impress the older boy, get his attention to focus on him. 

So when Steven learns he can, "shape shift", the first person he wants to show is Lars. 

He's quick to get to the big donut, his excitement buzzing through his body as he walks up to the counter. 

Steven smiles widely as the little kitten drops the money into Sadie's hand, her eyes widen as she coos at the tiny thing. 

Stevens more focused on the way Lars is looking at the kitten his head slightly tilted and a look of interest actually hidden in his eyes. 

When the kitten starts to purr Sadie draws back her hand, glancing at Steven asking if he's doing that. 

Steven just shrugs, saying the kitten does what it wants; Lars scoffs poking the tiny thing in its face. 

The kitten growls bitting down into Lars' finger, which results in Steven and Lars both wincing in pain. 

That's Steven's second clue as Lars is mumbling soft curses glaring at the cat before turning it onto Steven.

"It probably just wanted to play." Sadies gentle voice chirps smiling softly at Lars as the other huffs and crosses his arms. 

Sadie is smiling like she won the biggest prize at a carnival; Steven could feel the sudden shot of anger through his bond disappear and suddenly Steven doesn't want to be there anymore. 

The next time Steven sees Lars he's accidentally trapped himself and Connie into his bubble. 

Steven is shifting on his feet as Lars teases him, his eyes starting to burn with the want to cry. 

Lars stops pulling away from the bubble to rub at his eyes, his entire body rigged as he grumbles and rubs his face. 

Steven is suddenly shoving away from Lars and Sadie, Connie gives Steven a confused look as he does so.

He says nothing in return to the look, just wanting to get as far away from Lars as he could.

Steven misses Sadie shouting at Lars for being rude to the young teen, but Lars doesn't respond to the yelling he keeps continuously scrubbing at his burning eyes a spike of guilt floods him, which makes him even more confused. 

Steven avoids seeing Lars for a little bit, the young hybrid dipping his head when he walks into the big donut, giving Sadie a small greetings as he shifts on his feet. 

Sadie is always confused by the way he won't talk to Lars, but she always answers back politely. 

His bond would start to spike with slight annoyance anytime he avoided Lars, though the teen never confronted him about it. 

This went on for awhile Steven focusing more on missions and the gems rather than his strange feelings toward Lars, or his bond. 

So the next time Steven sees Lars its at a underground wrestling match, and he's not Steven Universe there, he's Tiger Millionaire. 

Steven sometimes thought his heart was going to beat out of his chest in excitement; especially when he would hear Lars loud cheering, the shout of "GET EM TIGER" yelled across the room. 

Steven got really into his character loving every minute of it and all of Lars attention on him. 

He would melt at the praise from his favorite human, his heart fluttering with happiness and his bond alive with the feelings of love and excitment.

Sometimes Steven would get way to into his character taking things farther than he has to; example one, when he bought out the drinks of the underground place, tossing them on the ground like garbage, ruining every single one as he laughs and plays in it. 

Example two, when Lars runs up to him bright smile and his body humming with energy as he holds out a cup and pen asking in such an excited tone if he could sign the cup. 

Example three, when he knocks the cup flying to the ground shouting about how Lars "couldn't afford it", Lars's face dropping into hurt as the older teen walks off, face flushed and tears gathering in his eyes. 

Steven called out after him, his bond suddenly shooting sadness down his spin making his throat tighten and his eyes ache.

Steven feels awful and sick after that, he spends the remainder of the night going over the memory of Lars's crestfallen face. 

When he returns to the wring the next day he sees Lars snarling how awful he was, until the younger is suddenly ambushed by Garnet and Pearl. 

Then suddenly he's rallying everybody up, cheering excitedly and yelling his and Amethyst wrestling names, the feelings of love and excitment return to Steven. 

He spends his time loving the way Lars is smiling at him, his eyes alive with wonder and love for him. 

Steven spends a full week giggling over the fact that Lars had been looking at him like that, and it was all for him. 

He was practically swooning over it, though he could sometimes feel this spark of confusion lick through the bond as his soulmate tried to figure out why his emotions were everywhere in the bliss section. 

When Steven sees Lars again he's puffing out his chest, smile broad on his face as he walks up to Lars who was lent across a wall.

"What are you doing?" he asks, approaching the other who jumps and sends him a harsh glare before he settles back against the wall. 

"Just playing it cool today, Steven" he hums tossing his jacket over his shoulder pulling a sly smile over his face. 

Steven giggles smiling brightly at the other, feeling his heart pumping hard against his chest. 

Then suddenly the cool kids are walking out of the pizza shop he feels himself falter with anxiety, though he knows its through his bond. 

He turns and glances at Lars who had stiffly turned away his hand up to cover his mouth as he asks if they looked their way.

"No they don't seem to be." Steven answers calmly, tilting his head at Lars.

Lars hisses unhappily glaring at him and blaming him insistently for it.

Steven grins at Lars telling him that he's sorry and he'll go get them to look over here. 

Lars whines after him that he better not hissing a " I hate you" as he walked over to the gang getting them to let Steven and Lars hang out with them.

Lars groans telling him he got lucky and not to mess it up for them. 

They spend the beginning of them hanging out around the Boardwalk talking about the stuff going on there and small little personal things. 

When Jenny offers that they should go check out dead mans mouth, everybody jumps onto the idea. 

Lars is nervous, ready to impress the gang while Steven is just curious about the place. 

When they reach it, Steven instantly wants to leave, recognizing the police tape as soon as they pull up. 

Of course everybody thinks he's just being a scared kid or building up the atmosphere. 

It doesn't take long for the cool kids to jump in the water splashing around smiling brightly at one another.

Steven latches onto Lars when he attempts to go in, and both of them feel like the world had slowed down around them.

Suddenly the two of them feel like the only thing existing is each other, they become completely aware of everything about one another.

Steven becomes aware of Lars' anxiety, the way it makes his chest aches and his breath stutter and Lars becomes aware of the way Steven's heart twist with worry and nerves at the thought of not keeping him safe.

They become aware of how Lars is way to tense making even Steven's young body ache, and how Steven's eyes burn with the urge to cry building. 

The two of them feel each other's pains and emotions and it's all just in split seconds before Lars is shoving Steven away his eyes wide; Steven sits on the ground staring up at Lars in shock but a happy smile laces his lips before he can even stop himself. 

One final conclusion comes out of this in these small moments before the cool kids drag themselves to land with the moss smothering their bodies, the two of them are soulmates. 

All of the weird feelings Steven had felt around Lars was all explained within seconds, but Lars hated the explanation while Steven was absolutely in love with it.

Steven shook his head trying to clear it as he struggled to get up to help the cool kids out; and he watches as Lars does the same.

Once the two of them figure out that they can't just pull the moss off Steven jumps up and shouts to Lars "I know what we have to do!"

Lars glares at him as he stands a snarl leaving his throat as he begins to talk.

"This is all your fault! I knew if something went wrong it would be because of you!" he hiss, eyes hard with anger as he approaches his soulmate who stares at him with shock.

"Because of this I'll never get to be friends with them, all because of you and your weird mom!!" he screams practically in Steven's face before he freezes up feeling their bond over flow with anger and hurt.

"How did you know my mom!? I didn't even get know my mom!!" Steven screams in frustration feeling nothing but hurt and pain flow through him.

Steven takes a deep breath before he starts shoving a finger into Lars chest anger flaring into their bond again.

"But I do know she saw beauty in every thing even in things like this and jerks like you!" he finishes his voice seething with the anger and pain he feels before he steps back and takes a deep breath watching as Lars falls silent.

Steven can feel the guilt seeping through Lars but he refuses to focus on it turning away from him and grabbing onto one of the moss covered bodies "now help me get them into the car"

Once the two Finnish getting everyone situated, including themselves, Lars and Steven work out driving the car before taking off toward the hill.

The two of them are flooded with feelings of anxiety and adrenaline as they drive, barely avoiding a head-on collision on their path to the hill. 

The two teens grin as they reach the hill, adrenaline coursing through their veins as they grabbed onto the cool kids and start dragging them out of the car and up the hill. 

Once the two realise their not going to make it fear spreads quickly between them.

Lars takes a deep breath mumbling Steven's name to get the hybrids attention.

"Yeah Lars?" he whines back taking in deep gulps of air to fight back his nerves.

Lars wants to tell the other he's sorry and he's glad he meet him before he died but the other hisses out instead "this sucks" before the moss covers his head and he can hear Steven try to cry out his name.

Both of them are certain that this is how they're going to die but its over as quickly as it started.

The moss melts away from them into flowers that flow around them in a mess of beautiful pink.

The relief that washes over them is gone and replaced with awe at how gorgeous the scene is around them.

The two shoot around upon hearing Sour Cream declair that he thinks he died which everyone seems to shove away in their hurry to look around the beauty before them.

Lars smile widens as the cool kids turn to look at the two with curiosity as they ask how they had gotten there. 

Before Lars could Finnish his sentence Steven pipes up proudly exclaiming "Lars drove us here!" 

Lars couldn't deny the feeling of fondness that flooded his chest as Steven turned to beam up at him with excitement which he absentmindedly returned.

When Steven held up his hand for a high five Lars instantly shook his head, instead the boy stretched out his arm and placed his hand gently on the others chest.

Steven's grin of happiness could probably rival the sun as he copies Lars their bond becoming more intense from the skin on skin contact.

The older teen felt almost overwhelmed from the adoration and love that Steven held for him that he could feel very distinctly like this so he was quick to withdrawal while a whine of "okay, that's enough" left his lips as he watches Steven's smile grow more fond.

Steven felt completely happy in that moment while Lars was overly confused with everything that had happened and his own feelings toward his soulmate.

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhhh! I hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter! I'm really proud of this and I would appreciate some commentary on it!! But anyways I hope you all have a lovely day!


End file.
